Godfried Danneels
|}} Attività pastorale Riceve l'ordine sacro il 17 agosto 1957, successivamente insegna e diviene poi professore di Teologia e Direttore spirituale del Seminario. Il 4 novembre 1977 papa Paolo VI lo nomina vescovo di Anversa; riceve la consacrazione episcopale il 18 dicembre dello stesso anno. Il 19 dicembre 1979 papa Giovanni Paolo II lo nomina arcivescovo di Malines-Bruxelles e primate del Belgio e, il 15 settembre 1980, ordinario militare per il Belgio. Nel concistoro del 2 febbraio 1983 viene creato cardinale da papa Giovanni Paolo II. Dal 1980 è anche presidente della Conferenza episcopale belga, carica che mantiene fino al 2010. È inoltre membro del Consiglio della II Sezione della Segreteria di Stato, della Congregazione per il Culto Divino e la Disciplina dei Sacramenti, della Congregazione per l'Evangelizzazione dei Popoli, della Congregazione per l'Educazione Cattolica e della Congregazione per le Chiese Orientali. Copertura degli scandali sugli abusi sessuali su minori Forse il momento più difficile per Godfried Daneels giunse nel 1998, quando un tribunale sentenziò che la chiesa cattolica del Belgio non aveva protetto le vittime di un prete pedofilo. Danneels rese testimonianza volontaria nella corte, ma negò di poter sapere nulla riguardante l'abuso. E' stata la prima volta che un cardinale appariva davanti una corte secolare in Belgio. L'otto aprile del 2010, Godfried Danneels, già in pensione, consigliò un silenzio temporaneo riguardo un caso di abuso sessuale che coinvolse il vescovo Roger Vangheluwe negli anni dal 1970 al 1980. La storia di abusi cominciò quando Vangheluwe era un semplice parroco e continuò dopo che venne nominato vescovo. Daneels consigliò alla vittima, un nipote di Vangheluwe, di non rilasciare dichiarazioni pubbliche fino al ritiro di Vangheluwe.BBC News In un altro incontro il Vangheluwe, alla presenza di Danneels, rese una dichiarazione privata di scuse, che la vittima rifiutò e dunque rese pubbliche le accuse. Il 23 aprile del 2010, il vescovo Vangheluwe si dimise, ammettendo la sua colpa pubblicamente. Quattro mesi dopo, il nipote di Vangheluwe fornì registrazioni dei due incontri a due giornali belgi, che le pubblicarono il 28 agosto del 2010. Uno dei due giornali, De Standaard, descrisse l'azione di Danneels come di "contenimento, nulla di più", dicendo l'unico obiettivo di Danneels era di "evitare di rendere pubblico il caso molti anno dopo l'accadimento dei fatti". La polizia belga allora cominciò a porre domande a Danneels riguardo a vari casi, particolarmente riguardo ad un sacerdote che aveva cercato di allertarlo nel 1996 ma che dopo essere stato ascoltato non si era proceduto ad ulteriori accertamenti.Belgian Church Leader Urged Victim to Be Silent by Steven Erlanger, New York Times, 30 August 2010 Parlando attraverso il suo portavoce Toon Osaer, Godfried Danneels spiegò che era arrivato all'incontro impreparato per e che la sua proposta che le vittime rimangano in silenzio era "un improvvisazione"."Belgium: Cardinal Apologizes for Sugguesting Temporary Cover-Up of Bishop's Abuse", by the Associated Press, New York Times, 31 August 2010. Conclave del 2005 Fino alla morte di Papa Giovanni Paolo II nel 2005, Danneels veniva elencato come un possibile successore (o papabile) anche se le sue credenziali (in quanto rappresentante della chiesa fiamminga, piuttosto riottosa rispetto agli orientamenti prevalenti nella Chiesa Cattolica: ossia era l'arcivescovo di un paese dove l'aborto, l'eutanasia e le unioni omosessuali erano state legalizzate di recente e dove, sotto il suo governo pastorale, la frequentazione della messa e la vocazione al sacerdozio erano diminuiti ai minimi storici. Daily Mail UK: "Police raid home of Belgian archbishop in sex abuse probe" 25 June 2010Catholic Culture.org: "Decline of Catholicism in Belgium "troubling," Pope says" 23 November 2003National Castholic Reporter: "Belgium a 'perfect storm' on sex abuse crisis" 28 June 2010 Godfried Danneels partecipò al conclave del 2005 che elesse Papa Benedetto XVI. Ritiro e successione Nel 2008, Danneels raggiunse gli 80 anni (l'età prevista per il pensionamento nella gerarchia cattolica), e il 18 gennaio del 2010, venne rimpiazzato come vescovo di Mechelen-Brussels da André-Mutien Léonard, "noto come uno tra i più 'conservatori' prelati della Chiesa Cattolica belga".Liberal Belgian Archbishop Likely to be Replaced by Orthodox "Conservative" Conservando il ruolo di cardinale elettore, Godfried Danneels participò al conclave papale del 2013 che elesse Papa Francesco. Nel conclave del 2013, il cardinale Danneels era il più anziano prete-cardinale a participare, superato nel grado soltanto dai cardinali-vescovi. Durante il discorso inaugurale di Papa Francesco, il cardinale Danneels pronunciò la preghiera formale per il nuovo papa in assenza del protopriest, il cardinale Paulo Evaristo Arns. http://www.famigliacristiana.it/articolo/omelia-di-papa-francesco.aspx http://www.tmnews.it/web/sezioni/top10/20130319_095107.shtml Il 18 gennaio 2010 papa Benedetto XVI accoglie la sua rinuncia al governo pastorale dell'arcidiocesi di Malines-Bruxelles per raggiunti limiti di età. Il 27 febbraio 2010 Benedetto XVI lo solleva, per raggiunti limiti d'età, anche dall'ufficio di Ordinario Militare per il Belgio. Il 4 giugno 2013, compiendo 80 anni, perde il diritto di entrare in conclave e votare per l'elezione del Romano Pontefice; decade anche da tutti gli incarichi di Curia. Sempre nel giugno del 2013, già sollevato dall'incarico pastorale, Godfried Danneels manifestò il suo sostegno al riconoscimento delle coppie omosessuali. La Chiesa Cattolica "non si è mai opposta al fatto che debba esistere una specie di 'matrimonio' tra omosessuali, ma allora si ribadisce che deve essere un "certo tipo di unione", non il vero matrimonio tra un uomo e una donna, e dunque un'altra parola dovrebbe essere impiegata per definire queste unioni nel dizionario. Riguardo al fatto che questo dovrebbe essere legale, e che dovrebbe essere legittimato tramite una legge, su questo la Chiesa non ha nulla da eccepire." Genealogia episcopale *Cardinale Scipione Rebiba *Cardinale Giulio Antonio Santorio *Cardinale Girolamo Bernerio O.P. *Arcivescovo Galeazzo Sanvitale *Cardinale Ludovico Ludovisi *Cardinale Luigi Caetani *Cardinale Ulderico Carpegna *Cardinale Paluzzo Paluzzi Altieri Degli Albertoni *Papa Benedetto XIII O.P. *Papa Benedetto XIV *Papa Clemente XIII *Cardinale Marcantonio Colonna *Cardinale Hyacinthe-Sigismond Gerdil B. *Cardinale Giulio Maria della Somaglia *Cardinale Carlo Odescalchi S.J. *Vescovo Eugène de Mazenod O.M.I. *Cardinale Joseph Hippolyte Guibert O.M.I. *Cardinale François-Marie-Benjamin Richard de la Vergne *Cardinale Pietro Gasparri *Cardinale Clemente Micara *Cardinale Jozef-Ernest van Roey *Cardinale Leo Jozef Suenens *Cardinale Godfried Danneels Note Altri progetti di Wikipedia * en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godfried_Danneels - (versione epub) Collegamenti interni * Francis Arinze * Papa Benedetto XVI * Oscar Rodriguez Maradiaga * La Massoneria alla conquista della Chiesa * Papa Francesco * Profezia perduta sul Papa nero * Profezia di San Malachia * Vaticinia di Nostradamus * Vaticinia de Summis Pontificibus Collegamenti esterni * Biografia ufficiale su www.vatican.va * http://blog.messainlatino.it/2010/07/inquietanti-sospetti-sul-cardinale.html Fonti * * Categoria:Anticristo Categoria:Cardinali nominati da Giovanni Paolo II Categoria:Arcivescovi di Malines-Bruxelles Categoria:Massoneria Categoria:Personaggi profetizzati da Nostradamus Categoria:Personaggi raffigurati nei Vaticinia